lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Breaker Blaire
Breaker Blaire '''is a water unit, who made her debut in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit in the Neon batch. She has also appeared in Gacha Resort and Anime Fidget Spinner. Blaire appears in the second area of Neon City during the faction war. She is an Enforcer of the Blue Faction who attempts to arrest the Gacha Summoner. Her special attack is "Blitz Break". Blaire attacks a single unit with her tonfas, causing Water Damage. Her leadership skill is "Water Attack Ultra Boost" which increases the attack value of all water units in the party by 40%. She was created by '''Luni. Baka Blaire The Baka Blaire variant appeareind in the Gacha World Valentine Update. This upgraded version of her as used for her appearance in Anime Fidget Spinner. Her special attack is "Baka Blitz". Blaire strikes the front row of enemies with her tonfas 3 times, causing Water Damage. Her leadership skill is "Baka Combo" which makes all normal attacks hit twice. Story Baka Blaire's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "On a certain day in the city, Breaker Blaire was given another title by the people. Because she is attractive to a lot of men, many would attempt to court her or even propose to her by the public, making it a disruption of her duties in the police force. Some would even commit minor crimes on purpose just to have her notice them, which results to usually flirting. Her initial reaction is disgust, though she seems to be shy about it, giving her a tough shell complex which is mostly known as a "tsundere". Blaire definitely knew the concept of love, but she was initially shy about it. But then, her belief that duty comes first before personal life is into effect. This means Blaire will continue to reject suitors no matter how genuine they are, believing that it will be a distraction to her duty as an enforcer who serves people and protects the law. Since she has a strong sense of justice, it would be nigh impossible for her to quit the job. At Valentine's Day, she would rarely be on sight or under another disguise. This is because of the attention that she receives, and it would find harder for her to carry on the job. However, one time, she takes on a different attire mostly because she could use her appeal as means of attention and apprehending the rule breakers that still lurk around the city, allowing to take advantage of the attention she receives. This strategy was devised by Blaire herself, making her popularity a great asset in her tactics." Quotes "You're under arrest!" - Breaker Blaire during story mode in Gacah World. "Ready for action. Break mode enabled!" - Breaker Blaire's skill quote "Stop trying to flirt with me... Baka!" - Baka Blaire's skill quote Additional Images Bakablairegw.png|Baka Blaire's sprite in Gacha World brblaireafs.jpg|Breaker Blaire's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner bablaireafs.jpg|Baka Blaire's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner blairgr.jpg|Blaire as she appaers in Gacha Resort Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters